Stealing Magic
by StardustOwl
Summary: When Alexis finds a teenage boy bleeding on the pavement she immediately gets involved. However, little does she know that the boys brother's been hired by a demon intent on tracking her down and stealing her magic. Set mid-way through season 6, Charmed characters will appear later.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Jamie stood in the doorway of his older brother's darkened room, watching the back of his head as he stared intently at the computer screen. Jamie leaned forwards to see what it was but it was too far away to get a good look, not to mention half hidden behind his brother.

"Like a unicorn into a trap my dear, like a unicorn into a trap…" his brother muttered darkly.

"What?" Jamie exclaimed before he could stop himself.

His brother turned round sharply.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked furiously.

"Um…um…Wondering if you'd like a sandwich and when I can have my turn on the computer Marc," he lied quickly, wondering what kind of crazy videogame his brother was playing, although he had to admit, paying videogames wasn't exactly Marc's style.

"Well, I would like a sandwich; I'd like three to be exact, but no, you can't have our computer, it's mine now!" Marc took a step closer. "But what _I_ would really like to know," he continued threateningly. "Is what you're _really wondering_,"

"Who's the unicorn?" Jamie asked, closing his eyes and knowing he was going to regret it.

"I'm glad you asked," Marc replied sarcastically. "It's a girl," he said simply, swivelling the screen round so Jamie could see the webpage. "Lexisa990!"

"You're stalking a girl who posts fan fiction?" he said in alarm. "You're crazy!"

"No, not crazy," Marc said excitedly. "Really clever. She's magic, I know she is, I can tell, I have to find her!"

"No!" Jamie was adamant. "No, it's wrong! You can't go round butting into someone's life because you _think_ they might have some sort of special power. I won't let you!"

Marc shot him a 'what y' gonna do about it?/say anything else and you will regret it' look.

"What are you going to do to her Marc; sacrifice her? Okay this cult stuff at the beginning was just stupid but now it's plain mental! Burning stuff, making weird potions, dissecting squirrels, spending ages meditating on your bed acting like you're talking to someone! What is wrong with you?"

He gazed at Marc full of anger, dread and fear. Ever since their mum had left to move closer to her job three months ago he had been like this. Okay he had never been especially nice to Jamie, but his moods were growing steadily worse and worse and he was sure it had something to do with whatever he was messing with.

"How long have you been spying on me?" Marc yelled, positively radiating with fury.

"Not spying exactly…" Jamie protested, backing away into the front room.

Marc followed him, picking up a multi-coloured glass vase and chucking it at Jamie's head.

Jamie swore, only just managing to duck out the way.

"You flipping son of a-" Marc screamed at him, jumping on top of Jamie and pushing him to the ground…

_**So, that's the end of my prologue, I hope it's okay, the real story will begin soon...**_

_**Please Review, I don't care what you write as although nice comments would be appreciated if you think it's bad please say so and put a reason as constructive criticism would be gratefully received too.**_

_** What do you think will happen next time when Alexis meets Jamie and the demon fighting begins, ideas are welcome as although I have a pretty good idea where I am going with this story there might be a better plot line out there somewhere.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer, I know I didn't write this on the last chapter, after promising myself I would, I forgot, I'm sorry. So, if you want to sue me sue me, but it would be a waste of time and energy seeing there are plenty of people who don't write it at all. But anyway I don't own anything to do with charmed. On the subject of the fan fiction name I made up for this story, I made it up, I checked to see if anyone had the name when I first started writing this story and they didn't so if I have used your name or anything similar, again I'm sorry.**_

_**Thanks to WeirdLittleHalliwell for reviewing and on with the story…**_

_Chapter 1_

It was mid-afternoon and Alexis and her best friend Lana wove their way through the crowded December streets. Their plan was to go round Alexis's house and have as much fun as possible to celebrate the end of their mocks, unfortunately that was never going to happen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait!" Alexis yelled as they passed a narrow side street, half hidden in shadow as the sun set. She dragged Lana back to the entrance and stared down it.

About a quarter of the way along she spotted a boy, around her age, bleeding and badly bruised, sitting crumpled on the pavement and leaning against a crumbling brick wall.

"My god!" Lana exclaimed to the figure of Alexis, who was already about halfway there.

"Are you okay?" Alexis said, horrified.

"Yeah, I'm fine, trust me, I'll be okay," Jamie lied.

"Right, we believe you," Lana replied sarcastically.

"Look, do you need the hospital, or the police or… or… something?" asked Alexis, marvelling, half sarcastically, at how good she was at taking control of a situation in an emergency. "You've lost a lot of blood,"

"There's a doctors' surgery just down the road," Lana put in.

"No, no, no!" he stammered, struggling for breath. "I'm fine, really. Look, just don't tell anyone, they'll contact social services!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lana asked disbelievingly.

"No, my brother would probably kill me before they could do anything."

"Your brother?" Alexis enquired.

"Yeah, he's now totally crazy, he's into cult-magicky stuff and now he's decided to stalk some girl!"

"So your brother's lost it _and _he's a paedophile?" Lana stated.

"Brilliant!"

"No, he's not, he thinks she's magic!" Jamie exclaimed, watching their reaction. "There's this girl, she writes stories, fan fiction, on the internet and he's read her story and he thinks she's got some kind of gift."

"Whoa!" Lana gasped, lost for words.

"What's her name?" Alexis enquired, planning on heading to the computer asap and typing a warning in the review box or something, before the girl could get stabbed with an athame.

"Lexisa990…I think…" he replied uncertainly.

"Okay…" Alexis said, trying to remain calm, but inside she was burning with uncontrollable anxiety. This was unreal, this strange boy had to be a stalker, but how was he here, right place right time? It was so confusing; it sent her head spinning into a million different directions. "So, what do you know about her?" she probed, stalling for time while she thought of a plan.

"Nothing, just what I told you and that I need to help her before my brother finds her. But knowing my luck I probably won't find her for another 20 years and then it will only be her crumbling remains underneath a gravestone." Jamie said bitterly.

_Well this is ironic _"Okay, we'll help you find her and all that," Alexis promised him, dragging Lana a little way off. "I just need to have a private conversation first!"

"What!" said Lana impatiently.

"You know the girl he's stalking?"

"Yeah?" she replied, wondering where Alexis was taking this conversation and why they were having it over here.

"Yeah. That's me."

"What!" she glanced over at the boy suspiciously.

"Lexisa; Alexis with the A at the end. 990; the amount of stories I intend to write before I die." She explained.

"How many have you written so far?"

"Five," Alexis answered.

"Well I hate to tell you but I don't think you'll be reaching your goal," Lana joked, looking terrified.

"But it has to be a coincidence, there's no other explanation for it, how would he know that we would find him and no one else would? But it's still creepy, don't you think?"

"I agree but…"

"Anyway, from now on, my name is going to be Alice and yours can be… whatever, but y' know, seeing as his brother wants to kill me and my real name's quite similar, might not be best to tell him my real identity." Alexis grinned.

"Kay, so what do we do now?"

"Help him…somehow…finding as much information about his insane brother without taking him to my house, for safety reasons obviously, and apparently the doctors'."

"Right," agreed Lana and they both went back to Jamie, who was pretty sure that by now they had decided not to help him, he sighed, saying so at the beginning would have been so much easier. "So what's your name?"

"Uh, Jamie," he replied, unsure of whether he'd made the right choice in telling her.

"Thanks Jamie," Alexis smiled. "I'm Alice and this is…"

"Uh, um, Lilly, yeah," _that'll do, _she thought hoping that she hadn't made the fact that she'd been making it up on to spot too obvious, which she probably had, given the look Alexis was giving her.

"So, how old are you?" Alexis probed.

"F…"

"Clearly too young to know what's good for him!"

Alexis shrieked and everyone jumped, spinning round to face the figure that stood imperiously behind them.

"Take one step closer and I swear…" Alexis panicked, realising that threatening the guy that quite possibly wanted her dead was not exactly a good idea.

Jamie and Lana looked at Marc, with absolute certainty that whatever happened in the next few moments, would not be good.

"What? You think you can stop me?" Marc asked, his hair was getting wilder, Jamie noticed, and he was fairly certain that his eyes had turned red. Somehow, he doubted they were contact lenses.

"Uh, maybe…"

"Alexis!"

She spun round, mentally cursing the person that had interrupted the fight.

Something moved towards her out of the corner of her eye but she glanced back at Marc too late. Lana screamed as he swung his arm full force into the side of her head. Alexis crashed into a wall, almost toppling over it. Alexis swore loudly.

"Hey, that hurt!" she complained, kicking him hard in the stomach and whacking him in the neck. Marc crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell?" Alexis turned to the two people that had distracted her, folding her arms and trying to make it look like she was perfectly fine.

"Great timing," she commented sarcastically.

"How did you do that, are you a spy or something?" Olivia asked.

Alexis groaned at her fake idiocy. "No, although there are many things you don't know about me, it's just karate and luck, oh and can you put your mobile away?" she added instinctively, turning to Olivia who tied to pretend she hadn't been filming. Alexis sighed exasperatedly and continued checking Marc's pulse.

"What are you doing here anyway and can you please leave," Lana said angrily.

"Pity, we were quite enjoying talking to you two and Alexis's _boyfriend_ here, but fine we'll go." Reese sneered while the three of them glared at him.

"If they show that video to the police we're screwed." Jamie pointed out a few seconds after they'd left.

"Yeah, well we have bigger problems than the police right now." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Is he on drugs or something as he doesn't look quite human?"

"Um probably," Jamie shrugged. "He did like to experiment with a lot of things."

"Okay dokey then, where do we hide?" Lana asked brightly.

"Your house?" Jamie suggested.

"No way, I'm not leading a psycho like him to my family!"

"Same," Alexis agreed.

"Well then Alice, where _do_ you suggest?" he enquired.

Alexis looked around or inspiration…

_**So, that's the end of my first actual chapter, I hope you like. Please review…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter, please read and review. The action will soon be getting going now as the plot thickens so on with the story…**_

_Chapter 2_

Sometime later they found themselves camped out in the disabled toilet in Homebase.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Lana moaned, hanging up and passing her mobile over to Alexis.

"Well what's your bright idea then?" she shot back, typing in her dad's number.

"I've already told you I don't have one, but seriously, this?"

"Shh!" Alexis snapped. "Oh damn, voicemail…um, er, hi dad," she said, trying to ignore the sounds of Jamie and Lana quarrelling in the background. "I'm staying at Lana's house tonight. Sorry about the short notice and stuff, be home tomorrow!" _Hopefully. _"Bye then," she pressed the red button. "I'm grounded for a month!" she said brightly.

"…Look, he can't find us in here," argued Jamie. "The only reason we met him earlier is because we were almost outside our house,"

_Oh, now that would make a lot more sense. _Alexis thought, she had been worried that Jamie had a tracking device on him and had wondered how he had seemed to appear from nowhere. He'd probably just walked out of his front door.

"Just one question," she asked. "If you weren't going to the doctors' or anything, why were you outside?"

"I was hungry," he explained. "Come to think of it I still am," Jamie shrugged.

"Right," Alexis said, dropping Lana's mobile into her bag and bringing out her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jamie exclaimed.

"Especially with my purse!" Lana complained.

"_Sorry, _I don't have any money left. Besides, it's not exactly likely he'll be looking for us in Homebase is it?" she rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, peeping cautiously out before walking off down the corridor.

"Reckless idiot," Jamie groaned, locking the door behind her.

"Oh please, we'll have to leave soon anyway, pretty soon the shop will be closing and the cleaners will come, who will be able to unlock the door from the outside!"

"Calm down Lilly, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, we're hardly going to be able to think of a plan with you complaining all the time." Lana blinked, temporarily forgetting that's what she'd told him her name was. "It's a public place so we can scream our heads off if we do get into trouble plus we have a door that locks. We're fine for now."

"Yeah, for the next two hours!" she said, absolutely frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry okay! It's just that there is a crazy person chasing us right, and I just can't deal with this right now. I like adventure, _On TV, _but in real life it's damn well scary, and I don't want to cope with the fact that I might die."

Jamie sighed. "Go home then, I'm sure me and Alice will be fine and-"

"No way am I leaving you!" Lana said stubbornly.

Jamie raised his eyebrows at this sudden change of mood but decided not to comment.

There was a pattern of knocks and Alexis's voice came through the door. "Open up it's me!" she hissed.

"Okay," Lana said uncertainly and went to open the door.

"Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed and Alexis grinned at him, holding about ten bags of sweets that she had bought from the tills. She dropped the packets on the floor and closed the door behind her.

"What's with the knocks?" asked Lana.

"Oh, it's a code thing," Alexis explained. "I figured that we'd need some kind of knock to prove it's only us if we decide to leave. If you here a voice and no knock it means that Marc is holding a knife at one of our throats."

"Okay what are the knocks then?" Jamie enquired, already halfway through the first bag.

Alexis picked up a sour cherry absentmindedly and said. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, the bags were about two pounds each so…"

Lana shot her a look to kill.

"Right you know Morse code?" Alexis asked but never got to finish her description. "Well it's just basically-"

Marc shimmered in in front of them.

They all shrieked in surprise.

"He has real magic…he has real…" Lana stammered.

"Yep, we know," Alexis cut across her, staring at Marc as if she'd seen a ghost. He had the same power that some demons did in Charmed.

"I have you now," Marc smirked, but this time he wasn't looking at Jamie.

_Oh dear, this had to happen didn't it,_ Alexis mused. _Especially when we are nowhere near the door, how to I escape now?_

"Alexis?" Lana asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I gathered," she answered.

"Wait, what did you just-" Jamie started but was cut off by Marc.

"Now did you really think you could hide from me Lexisa990?" he taunted. Alexis was speechless, she hadn't expected him to work it out so quickly. More to the point, a psychopathic guy with a few athames and some lethal concoctions she had just about convinced herself she could handle, someone with magical powers who was possibly, no probably, a demon was another story.

He clicked his fingers and a fireball appeared in his hand. "Cooperate and I will make sure this is virtually painless," Marc promised as the three of them shrank back into a corner.

He took a step forward and reached out to grab her with his free hand.

_He's a demon, from Charmed, _was the last thing Alexis thought before she was plunged into the weirdest sensation ever. Her body was so light yet so heavy at the same time and it tingled as she moved through the endless expanse of multicolour swirls.

All too soon it was over and the three of them landed hard on the floor. Their eyes widened as they looked around, unprepared for the sight of a large, comfortable looking front room.

"What the hell!" Lana screeched, jumping up and away from Alexis.

_This isn't that bad a place to end up in,_ Jamie thought before starting to yell at Alexis. "Why didn't you tell me who you were, it would have been so much easier? We wasted all that time for nothing, when you could have gone to the police to get them to give you protection or something. Why did you tag along with me? Because…you thought that you'd get a good shot at killing him?"

"No! It's not, quit rambling and making stuff up," Alexis argued. "I was helping you Jamie, for god's sake, why would I risk my life helping you when I could have run off into hiding myself, it would have been a heck of a lot safer. I just didn't trust you a hundred-percent yet, that's all, which was understandable seeing as your psychotic demonic brother was trying to kill me!" she broke off as she saw four people standing in the doorway.

"Oh what the hell did you do Alexis?" Lana asked. "Did you have to move us in time too; we're already halfway around the world!"

"I did not!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, it was probably Jamie not me, he has the demon brother with the freaky magical powers!"

"You're forgetting why he's trying to find you – your magic." Jamie pointed out. She glared at him.

"What is wrong with you people?" Piper screamed, glancing angrily at Chris, as if it were all his fault. "Popping back from the future anytime you want. Well we have problems and lives too you know…"

"Wait," Alexis interrupted as her phone began to ring. "Wait, I have signal?" she said, confused, and picked it up.

Everyone waited in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't do anything to anyone," she said calmly. "If you don't believe me check my signal, I'm in America not England," _Not to mention 2004,_ she added silently. "You were right, they did call the police." she told Jamie after she'd hung up. "Trust me; if I do have powers and are still alive at the end of this, I am _going_ to kill them!"

"Sorry about Piper," Paige apologised for the woman who had left the room to brew a potion. "She's been like that since Leo left,"

"She needs to calm down," Chris agreed. "It's 2013, only the start of her problems-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Alexis asked.

"Well basically he's a whitelighter…" Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, we know all that." Alexis said impatiently, ignoring the surprised looks that everyone gave her, including Jamie, who had never watched Charmed. To him, for someone who didn't know she had magic and didn't used to believe in it, she knew an awful lot about it.

"If it's 2013 we haven't time-travelled at all!" Lana smiled, relieved.

Alexis and Lana looked at Paige, Phoebe and Chris for a minute, wondering how the story had somehow slipped forward about nine years.

"So what year did you think you'd travelled to?" Chris asked, feeling very puzzled.

"What's happening?" Jamie yelled, worried suddenly, but Alexis and Lana thought he was talking about the magic/possible time-travel situation before they felt it too.

"Uh, I don't know!" replied Lana, shaking in terror as she felt her body getting heavier and heavier like someone was trying to pull her into the ground.

"Help!" Alexis screamed at the three of them before they dematerialised again, swirling around in oppressive darkness, before they slammed hard into the floor for a second time, but this one wasn't nearly as comfortable.

_**So what's happened to them, how's the next chapter going to turn out? Take a guess and please **_**review**_**, I don't care if it's only a few words, come on people, don't let me down…**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So, here's the next chapter, please review, come on! Enough people have read it and one review isn't acceptable. There's got to be more than one person kind enough to write a few words. It's not even that difficult! Anyway, enough of my ranting and on with the story…**_

Barely seconds after their ride had ended they were pulled roughly to their feet.

"I take it back now," Lana apologised, feeling like she'd just got of the fastest roundabout ever. Her head was spinning and she was so dizzy she could barely stand up she was shaking so bad. "Your way of travelling is _much_ better!"

Alexis blinked, her eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the gloomy light after the pitch black. They were in a vast cavern containing about thirty demons and in the centre sat a strange throne-like object, indented with various expensive looking jewels and crystals. However attached to this was a weird glowing hourglass shaped mechanism, attached to wires and levers. She frowned. They were demons, weren't they meant to work with spells?

"Ow!" she yelled as two demons, bearing the appearance of dinosaurs, hauled her towards the throne. "Let me go!" she ordered, struggling as much as she could.

"And we'd listen to you because?" the demon on her right asked.

Alexis ignored him, scowling as she was strapped to the throne. "What does this thing do?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious," enquired an ice cold voice from behind her. "It drains magic."

Meanwhile, Jamie and Lana were having their own problems, ignoring their exclamations of protest and pain they were dragged roughly to a wall on the other side of the cave and chained in place.

"Look, there's your brother," Lana whispered as loudly as she could, trying not to attract attention from any of the surrounding demons. "He's looking pretty pissed off don't ya think?"

"He's just annoyed at Alexis getting the better of him. I don't think he realised she could actually do magic," he hissed back. "Which wasn't surprising, seeing as she didn't know either."

"Shh, the ceremony will begin shortly," a short tattooed demon growled at them.

"If I know anything about demons, that doesn't sound good," Lana muttered, glancing over at Alexis, who seemed more to be having some kind of argument than taking part in any ritual.

"So, how exactly are you at planning on taking my magic?" she retorted angrily.

"The crystals shall absorb your magic which will then be transferred into the machine," she couldn't see him yet as she could barely turn her head, but by the sound of his voice Alexis could tell he was enjoying himself, gloating to her ignorance at his genius invention. "After that your magic will be placed inside demons and warlocks and other inhabitants of the underworld. I believe you know Marc, _a poor helpless_ witch's magic was placed inside him merely a few hours ago,"

"You're some kinda demonic scientist right?" Alexis replied, trying not to think about every single innocent who had been killed by demons in Charmed, which was quite a lot. On reflection she wasn't sure whether she was technically an innocent as she was a witch, but she didn't know how to use her powers so she probably counted. Hopefully she wasn't going to end up like them.

"Of course," coming round to stand in front of her, the man, who ironically looked exactly like the stereotype of a mad scientist, bowed. "I've often thought that mortals make fantastic things without magic as well, in fact they rival the magical community in imagination and creativity. Although we have viewed ourselves as superior for centuries we have never been able to wipe out the non-magical beings. But, if you were to mix the two things together, wouldn't you create wonders so supreme that you could rule over all?"

_Oh great, _Alexis mused. _My powers are going to be drained by a magical mad scientist who thinks he can take over the world because of his inventions. This is a new one_. "So to add to all this you read fan fiction?"

"No of course not, my nephew does," They crazy guy snapped patronisingly. "Mortal, poor boy, hasn't got a clue. Nevertheless, during my last visit a few weeks ago he told me about one of his favourite stories. The one written by you. One depicting an event that happened to one of my acquaintances roughly three years ago." He added dangerously. "You clearly have some sort of premonition power so I looked up your story as soon as I could get my hands on a computer, which took a while. I didn't read any others obviously, future consequences and all that." he muttered, sighing and shaking his head sadly. "However, yours was practically a blow by blow account of the real event like you knew what happened and yet how could you…"

His voice droned on and on and Alexis lost all concentration. Maybe she did have a power; after all she had done some strange things before. Like in primary school, making up a story about her teacher being ill and why, her friends had acted weirdly for weeks after it had proved to be true. But there were other things too, she could choose the right square on a treasure hunt grid or pick out the right number or card in a sweet raffle, and basically _anything_ to do with gambling she could win. She supposed she had always just known things, although up until now she'd never paid her unusually good luck much attention before.

"…I'm afraid we'll have to take some of your blood."

"What?" Alexis screamed, jumping out of her skin.

She had zoned into the conversation just in time to see a six foot demon leering in front of her…holding an eight inch knife!

"What the hell are you doing?" Lana screamed, terrified, trying to melt into the wall but failing miserably.

"Scanning you for magic," the demon answered, waving a crystal in a weird pattern around her body.

"Oh please, you're doing it all wrong!" a middle aged woman snatched it off of him and proceeded to scan Lana.

Jamie was speechless. "Mum!" he gasped, okay Marc being a 'demon', as Alexis had called it, was reasonable, this, was not.

She jumped and squinted at him, letting the crystal hang limply by her side. She clearly barely recognised him. "J-Jamie?" she said in surprise as if trying to remember his name.

"What are you doing in here; you have to get us out!" he exclaimed.

"But this is my job," she replied tonelessly.

"This is working as an assistant manager at one of the largest branches at HSBC?"

"Of course not!" his mum snapped, "But I had to tell you _something_ didn't I?"

"So you and Marc are demons?" Lana asked curiously, wondering how something like this could have stayed secret from Jamie so long.

"Warlocks, well half warlock and Marc's a quarter. I lost my powers through a curse and for some reason your brother's have never been active," she explained casually, watching as Jamie's eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief and the realisation of her betrayal. "I must say the professor has been quite a help. I've had my powers for three months now and you've no idea how useful they've been, since the curse I've only been able to feel my human emotions, so pitiful, they made me want to get married to that jerk and start a family. While I was online searching for jobs he materialised in my room and offered me this and now, finally, I was free, I felt like a warlock again. I was one of the first to try out his new invention,"

"He basically employed you to be a guinea-pig," Lana clarified.

She sighed. "A pioneer in his new technology, it worked perfectly as you can see and as a result I am now his second in command." She smiled at her luck and newfound power over others.

"That would explain why you took off so quickly," realised Jamie bitterly. "But, I thought you loved me?" his question sounded feeble even to him as he said the last sentence, he already knew the answer, it was hardly unobvious.

"The human half of me did unfortunately," she replied. "The warlock side was screaming in agony at having to raise such a puny little brat like you. Who was forever watching things like Star Wars and Indiana Jones and had some idiotic idea that good would always win. Thankfully your brother had more stomach for power, I think I would have gone mad if…"

"Okay, okay we get the picture!" Lana interrupted glaring at her and glancing at Jamie, who was trying hard not to look like his whole world had just fallen apart. If she was finding this hard to handle she had no idea of what it must feel like for him. The only revelations she had to get her head around was the fact that demons really existed.

The warlock growled and threw a fireball at her. Lana shrieked and closed her eyes, flinging her hand in front of her face and bracing for impact.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see, what she presumed was the same fireball, flying off in the other direction and crashing into the wall.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked the stunned warlock. _Okay, _she thought. _Add that to the list of all the other confusing things that have happened today. Powers – Check._

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare touch me!" Alexis was screaming her head off, kicking and flailing, well as much as she could seeing as she was strapped to a throne. So far, all she had managed to do was to land head-butt the demons chin, causing him to bite his green tongue, but that was all.

She winced as he drew a long straight line with the athame down her arm.

Alexis screamed in agony.

The demon blew up. The knife clattering to the floor.

"Okay, nobody move!" Piper yelled, getting ready to strike again.

Most of the demons shimmered or blinked out before they could suffer the same fate.

"Cowards!" the professor of magic/science yelled at his minions before following them, narrowly missing a potion Phoebe threw at him.

All at once there was uproar as the remaining nine demons fought the Charmed ones and Chris. Lana and Jamie ducked as a fireball landed centre-meters above their heads. "How the hell does this power work?" Lana panicked, squinting at the chains on her wrists and not doing anything. Chris flicked his hands at both of them and they fell to the floor rubbing their wrists and jumping out the way as an energy-ball flew towards them. Weaving in and out the battle they made their way over to Alexis who was wriggling as hard as she could to try and get out of her restraints but to no avail.

"Athame," Paige commanded at a demon who was about to attack them. They flashed a grateful smile to her before ducking down next to the throne and undoing the straps that held her in place.

"What happened to your arm?" Lana asked, staring at the blood that was oozing through her school shirt.

"Doesn't matter," she replied, jumping up and surveying the battle scene. "All that matters is getting out of here quickly and…"

"Hypocrite!" Jamie muttered just as Phoebe's potion blew up the last demon.

"So would anyone mind telling us what's going on?" Paige asked.

Jamie shook his head. "First we have to destroy their machine," he told her, hoping that the scientist didn't have any instructions on how to build another one.

"Done," Piper agreed, blowing the machine up and then freezing the pieces before the shards could impale them.

"Home now," Phoebe ordered. "Before anymore demons show up and try to kill you again."

They nodded and Paige and Chris orbed everyone back to the manor, leaving the destruction behind them.

_**This might be my last chapter for a while as half-term ends soon, but hopefully not. Stories come way before homework :D**_

_**Please, please, please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry it's been about a week and a half since I updated but I have been very busy introducing my best friend to both Charmed and fan fiction. Both of which I'm pretty sure went well. I've also having a tiny bit of writers block which is annoying as I want to finish this as I have my next two stories planned out and I can't write them until this is done, but, oh well :D. Thank you to NightStarlightWolf for reviewing, see, some people in this world are very nice, I was right! :D (Sorry I am insanely happy). Anyway, more reviews really would be appreciated and so to what I've decided must be my catchphrase: and on with the story… **_

Chapter 4

"Okay, who were they and what did they want?" questioned Phoebe almost as soon as they'd got back to the manor.

"To steal her magic, like they'd been doing to quite a few other witches by the sound of it," Lana explained grimly.

"What're your powers?" asked Paige.

"Um, some kind of teleportation and a type of premonition," Alexis replied, trying not to look at her left arm. It hurt like hell, she felt extremely dizzy and she couldn't stop herself from shaking slightly. On the plus side, someone had just gashed her arm with a knife and she wasn't hyperventilating, which was saying something, seeing as she was pretty scared.

"We need to work on a vanquishing potion. I'll go and check for the demons in the Book of Shadows. You guys explain to them about witchcraft and stuff and I'm probably going to need your help with-" Chris cut off. "Wait, you knew about Whitelighters earlier, how did you know that stuff if you _apparently_ didn't know you had powers? You seemed pretty surprised when you swirled in here."

"Uh," Alexis figured lying would almost certainly be a good idea at the moment. If they knew she knew things like how Wyatt turns evil it would probably have very bad future consequences. If she left Chris to deal with it, it would turn out okay, well Chris would die, but she was sure she could find a way to stop that, she had enough time, Piper didn't even look pregnant yet.

"Well I don't know anything," Jamie put in whilst Lana was looking swamped and Alexis was desperately thinking of something believable. "I mean, my mum and brother are apparently warlocks but they never taught me anything."

"Oh, I have telekinesis!" exclaimed Lana excitedly.

"Since when?" Alexis demanded. "And how come you got the cool power?"

"When his mum chucked a fireball at me and it whizzed of into the other side of the cave." Lana explained.

"Okay honey," Piper said, "We'll try not to vanquish them,"

"Thanks, I'd prefer it if they didn't die," Jamie smiled gratefully. "But if you have to I won't complain, I'd rather them die than Lana or Alexis, or hurt anyone else."

"Alright, so would you mind pointing them out to us before we chuck a potion at them?" Phoebe asked jokingly.

"Yes, I guess I'll have to…or, is it possible to write a spell to turn them good?"

"Um…it might be…we've never tried…." Paige thought about it.

"No it's not," Chris cut across her. "It will never work you'll just be wasting your time."

"Who made you the expert on goodness spells?" Piper asked.

"One of my charges, from the future, tried to turn their friend back from evil, it went _very _wrong," Chris lied swiftly. "It can't be done, _trust me_, it's just one of those things that normal good magic can't change."

Piper eyed him suspiciously then turned back to Jamie.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Phoebe promised him.

"So how do you know about us again?" Paige enquired.

"Well I know this person. He's dead now by the way," she added. It meant that the sisters wouldn't look for 'him' and if they tried to summon him from the dead they wouldn't get anywhere. "He told me and Lana stories about some stuff about this and drew pictures for us about his dreams. We thought we'd time travelled as I think he got the era slightly wrong and we didn't see the flat screen TV and stuff." Alexis hoped that they would buy it, explaining to them that they were in a TV series wasn't exactly ideal.

"Is she telling the truth?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"I don't know, I'm sensing a lot of pain," Phoebe looked at Alexis with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Um, er, a demon decided to take some of my blood for the spell," Alexis confessed. "It will probably be okay though," all of a sudden a dizzy spell washed over her and colour blurred before her eyes. She looked down at her arm. "Oh crap!" she gasped, it was even worse than she thought, but then again he had slashed a main artery.

"Can you get Leo?" Lana asked panicking.

"Yeah, don't worry," Chris orbed up to the heavens.

"That's nothing, we've lost loads more blood before," Piper assured her, with the hope of keeping her calm.

"Well, I haven't and I'm _really_ trying not to hyperventilate now, the worst thing I've ever done is cut my knee falling over, I know it's nothing, but forgive me, however irrationally, I feel like I'm going to die, what if Leo doesn't get here?"

Leo appeared with Chris.

"What's going on?" he demanded to Chris who had clearly not bothered to tell him what had happened.

"Doesn't matter, questions later, heal now!" ordered Piper.

Leo knelt down and placed his hands over Alexis's arm, almost immediately a golden glow appeared and sent a wonderful warmth spreading through it. When the glow had stopped she felt instantly better.

"You're right," admitted Alexis. "I'll probably get much worse injuries in the future, I shouldn't have panicked,"

"Do you mind healing me too?" Jamie asked apologetically.

"Okay," replied Leo and went over to him. "What happened?"

"A mad scientist demon who steals witches' magic is after mine."

"So have you got any spells or vanquishing potions ready?" Leo questioned. It was sometimes quite hard not to revert back to Whitelighter mode at times like this.

"Not yet," Chris answered almost defensively. "I'll be in the attic if anyone needs me."

He orbed out.

"So what do we do now?" Lana asked.

"Vanquish these demons before they can take anyone else's powers." Paige replied resolutely.

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Alexis. "When do you think this will be done by because I want to be home before my parents realise I'm not at Lana's and call the police who tell them that they've seen a video clip of me, standing over an 'innocent' guy's body, who I've apparently – according to Olivia and Reese – attacked for no reason. Oh yeah, they'll also tell them I'm in America. What a_ brilliant _surprise!"

"You three help Piper with the potions and we'll see what Chris has uncovered." Phoebe decided and Paige orbed both of them to the attic while Lana, Jamie and Alexis followed Piper into the kitchen.

"This doesn't involve dissecting road-kill does it?" Jamie asked nervously.

"No," Piper agreed. "I don't know what the warlocks you've met do in their spare time but the worst thing we have are-"

"Pigs feet?" Alexis teased.

Jamie laughed.

"Just as long as we don't have to eat anything containing…newts' eyes…I'm fine!" Lana concurred.

_**Sorry, this hasn't been the most interesting of chapters, but in the events leading up to the vanquish are still important. Please review, type in one word? Okay, one word's slightly meagre but I'm not expecting an essay, to tell the truth I don't care how long it is, but a short sentence would be nice :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry I haven't updated for ages, but I've been doing my orals and remembering six minutes of French is very difficult, I hate whoever thought that it was a good idea. Anyway, I have to retake along with most of my year tomorrow, so that should be fun :D. So, here is the next, slightly short (sorry) chapter, so, yeah, on with the story…_**

"Do you think I should look him up on the internet?" Alexis asked Piper shortly after Paige had arrived downstairs to tell them that, although they couldn't identify him from the book of shadows, they were still going to write a spell for the crazy scientist, and had asked Piper to look over the draft.

"That'll probably work," Piper had decided after a few moments.

"Great," Paige had replied. "We'll just go finish the scrying then."

"Well, you could do," Piper agreed to Alexis's demands. "But you didn't exactly get his name did you?"

"I could always type in 'upper class british old scientists' into google and see what it comes up with." she offered, passing piper some garlic. "There has to be a list of scientists somewhere!"

"Alright then," Piper submitted sceptically to her request. "Phoebe's laptop is in the cupboard over there, I'm sure she won't mind you using it."

In truth, she was right to be suspicious, Alexis mused as she typed 'The Charmed Ones' into the search-bar, however no-one was around to watch or stop her, well except Wyatt, but he seemed more engrossed in playing with a toy fire engine than looking at her screen. Besides, what was he going to tell them? He was one for god's sake, if he did see and even more unlikely, understand what she was doing, when he actually found the words to tell the charmed ones what was going on, he would have long forgotten about it. All that came up was a bunch of advertisements for charm bracelets though. Clearly something pretty powerful was blocking them from finding out that they were on a TV show, not that she was complaining, or was planning to meddle with whoever had created it. As far as Alexis was concerned, the less they knew about it the better.

She deleted that part of Phoebe's history and searched for scientists for five minutes. Unsurprisingly, it came up with nothing useful.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, orbing in behind her. Alexis nearly screamed in shock.

"Looking up the professor, but I haven't found anything." she replied. "Warn me before you do that next time okay," she added jokingly. She had to admit she was slightly annoyed, he _had_ scared her, but neither of them could have helped that. Chris couldn't stop orbing to places and she was just a little jumpy from the threat of imminent demon attacks. The real reason she was irritated was the fact that if he had done that while she was searching 'The Charmed Ones' she would have been so busted, and she wasn't sure how she was meant to explain the TV show, although Alexis guessed that she could just blackmail him with secrets from his future while she could think of a good explanation, which wouldn't involve saying anything that could lead him to find out about Gideon and his plans.

"Well you might want to finish doing that because we've found them," Chris informed her and orbed Wyatt to Darryl and Sheila's. Alexis tried to swirl to the attic, screwing up her eyes and concentrating, but it didn't work, so she just ran to the stairs instead.

"They're in a house on the other side of the city," Paige indicated as they gathered round the map.

"Do you think it's a trap, or another witch's house?" Alexis asked.

"We don't know yet, it could be either," answered Phoebe.

"So what do we do," Lana enquired. "Go in cautiously or orb in altogether, yelling spells and throwing potions randomly in a surprise attack?"

"The second," Chris answered. "Well, usually."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Alexis told them all nervously, feeling like she was some kind of Jedi.

"We'll be okay," Phoebe reassured her. "Us three will attack first and then you three and Chris can follow if we call. If we don't call…uh…just think of a way to rescue us."

"I don't think that's very safe," Chris contradicted.

"Walking into an ambush is never a good idea," agreed Jamie.

"And plus you three have never vanquished demons before and you can't control your powers," Piper pointed out.

"Okay then, you four stay here and…" Paige started.

"What!" Chris protested, sounding slightly like a spoilt child. "If I come with you, I can help, I_ am_ half-witch, _remember_?"

"What if the demons attack the house?"

"Then we'll hide and throw potions, don't worry, we can look after ourselves," Jamie assured her and most of the others looked at him incredulously.

"Alright, let's go, we've wasted enough time already, and this shouldn't take that long," Phoebe ordered and the four of them orbed out.

"Okay, I now have a terrible feeling about this," Alexis stated, wondering whether her new power included having vibes about future events. In a way she hoped it did as then they'd know if a demon was going to attack. On the downside-it would mean a demon was going to attack.

"I agree, they've been gone too long," Jamie nodded.

"So…what do we do?" Lana questioned.

"Well, if I could get a handle on my power we could go there and help them, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Alexis sighed.

"We could…" Lana trailed off as the professor, Jamie's mum and brother and about 20 demons entered the attic, cutting them off from the book of shadows and the table their potion vials were on.

"Run!" Alexis yelled and they raced towards the door and halfway down the stairs before more demons shimmered in on the landing. They backed up into the corner.

_Why couldn't we have just thought to put the potions in our pockets? _Jamie wondered as the demons closed in. He scrunched up his eyes and begged, _whoever_ was listening, gods or _elders? _or guardian angels or anything, that they wouldn't have to die by the hands of hideous looking monsters holding deadly weapons, their palms crackling with energy and fire.

"Jamie!" Lana cried.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Are you invisible?" she asked, her eyes lighting up in amazement.

"What?" he repeated, not understanding why Lana was being so bewilderingly confusing.

"Yeah, he is," Alexis clarified, jumping to stand in the middle of them, well, what she thought was the middle. "Sorry," she apologised to Jamie after she had slammed him into the wall.

Lana squinted angrily at the group bearing down on them from above and the all went flying backwards.

"Oh _that's _how you do it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well duh!" Alexis pointed out jokingly, grabbing both of them while Lana sent the other group tumbling down the stairs. "That's what Prue did when she first got her powers!"

"Ha, ha!" Lana shot back as a fireball came zooming towards them.

Alexis concentrated and they were all flung into the rainbow vortex, crying out in alarm when they all landed unceremoniously on the sofa and fell off it onto the floor – again.

"Looks like fear's the trigger," she commented.

"Yeah, well we need to get out of her so-" Jamie, now visible again, picked himself up off the floor as a group of demons appeared around them.

"Looks like we're not leaving for anywhere good, anytime soon," Lana observed. "Oh well, at least we tried!"

**_Sorry for the short chapter. Please review as then I will update faster and also be extremely happy :D_**


End file.
